In a label switched network, data packets are forwarded according to a preset path from a source to a destination. The preset path is defined by a plurality of labels that indicate links or hops between routers in the network. Because the path is preset, each router in the network is not be required to compute a path and create a forwarding entry prior to forwarding the data packets. Accordingly, each router may only maintain information on preset paths that have been established through the router. In some cases, a router may not know if another router downstream in the preset path has failed and a new path should be used. As such, a method of protecting the network against downstream failures is desirable.